dota_2fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Abaddon
|} Abaddon (Lord of Avernus) — bohater walczący wręcz, którego głównym atrybutem jest siła. Należy do najbardziej uniwersalnych postaci w grze dzięki niskim kosztom many i krótkim czasom oczekiwania, kompatybilności z wieloma przedmiotami, wielozadaniowym umiejętnościom i niezrównanej wytrzymałości; może służyć jako semi-support albo semi-carry. Jego aktywne umiejętności, Mist Coil i Aphotic Shield, zapewniają mu solidną wczesną fazę gry i pomagają przyjaciołom przeżyć. Pasywna Curse of Avernus aplikuje do autoataku redukcję, która osłabia wroga i przyspiesza atakujące go jednostki; nie jest Unikalnym Modifikatorem Ataku. Abaddon słynie ze swojej ostatecznej umiejętności, Borrowed Time, która na kilka sekund sprawia, że wrogie ataki leczą zamiast ranić. Gdy jest poza czasem oczekiwania, aktywuje się pasywnie w każdej, nawet najbardziej krytycznej sytuacji. Abaddon jest świetnym dodatkiem do każdej drużyny. __TOC__ Biografia postaci Chrzcielnica rodziny Avernus jest źródłem rodzinnej energii, przełamem pierwotnych kamieni, z których opary proroczych mocy emitowały przez pokolenia. Każdy nowo narodzony z domu Avernus jest wykąpany w czarnej mgle, przez ten chrzest są oni podani wrodzonemu połączeniu do mistycznych energii ziemi. Dorastają wierząc w to, że są obrońcami swoich tradycji, zwyczajów królestwa — lecz to, czego oni naprawdę chronią jest Font. Motyw mgły pozostaje niejasny. Kiedy to Abaddon był jeszcze niemowlęciem został on skąpany w Font; pogłoski mówią, iż coś poszło nie tak. W oczach dziecka jest spalone światło zrozumienia, które zaskoczyło wszystkich i spowodowało uwagę i podszepty na temat Abaddona wśród świętych. Wychował się w oczekiwaniu na podążanie drogą, którą obierali wszyscy potomkowie Avernusów — szkoleń w wojnie oraz nadziei, iż w potrzebie będzie mógł prowadzić rodzinną armię do obrony ziemi przodków. Abaddon był zawsze jedynym wyjątkiem. Gdy inni trenowali z broniom, on pochylił się w stronę medytacji w obecności mgły. Wypił głęboko z oparów, które napłynęły z Font, ucząc się mieszać jego ducha z siłą, która płynęła z głęboka Domu. Został stworzeniem czarnej mgły. Powstała gorycz w Domu Avernus — zarówno starsi jak i młodzi oskarżają go o zaniedbywanie jego obowiązków. Jednak wszystkie te oskarżenia zostały zaprzestane, gdy Abaddon pojechał na wojnę i dojrzeli jak moce mgły dały mu panowanie nad życiem oraz śmiercią jakiej jeszcze żadnemu panu Domu nie było kiedykolwiek znane. Umiejętności Mist Coil= left|150pxAbaddon uwalnia energię, która może zadać obrażenia wrogiej jednostce lub uleczyć przyjazną kosztem zdrowia Abaddona. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne OBRAŻENIA/ULECZENIE NA JEDNOSTKĘ: 100/150/200/250 PROMIEŃ: 800 ORAŻENIA ZADANE ABADDONOWI: 75/100/125/150 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 4,5 MANA: 50/60/70/80 |-| Aphotic Shield= left|150pxPrzyzywa mroczną energię wokół sojuszniczej jednostki, tworząc tarczę, która pochłania daną liczbę punktów obrażeń przed zniknięciem. Tarcza po zniszczeniu wybuchnie, zadając obrażenia wokół siebie równe liczbie obrażeń, które pochłonęła. Usuwa niektóre rodzaje negatywnych aur i ogłusza po rzuceniu. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana sprzymierzona jednostka OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne CZAS TRWANIA: 15 MAKS. POCHŁ. OBRAŻEŃ: 110 / 140 / 170 / 200 PROMIEŃ WYBUCHU: 675 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 12/10/8/6 MANA: 100/105/110/115 |-| Curse of Avernus= left|150pxAbaddon atakuje wroga, używając przy każdym ataku sił chłodu, powodując, że wszystkie jednostki, które zaatakowały spowolnioną jednostkę, otrzymują czasową premię do szybkości ruchu i ataku. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Pasywna CZAS TRWANIA REDUKCJI: 2.5 CZAS TRWANIA PREMII: 4.5 SPOWOLNIENIE RUCHU: 8/12/16/20% PREMIA DO SZYBKOŚCI RUCHU: 15% PREMIA DO SZYBKOŚCI ATAKU: 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 |-| Borrowed Time= left|150pxPo aktywacji większość redukcji zostanie usunięta i wszelkie obrażenia, jakie przyjmiesz, zamienią się w punkty zdrowia. Gdy umiejętność jest w stanie gotowości do użycia, to aktywuje się sama, gdy twoja liczba punktów zdrowia spadnie poniżej pewnego progu. Umiejętność ulepszana przez Aghanim's Scepter. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu PRÓG PZ: 400 PRZEKIEROWANIE OBRAŻEŃ (SCEPTER): 50% CZAS TRWANIA: 4/5/6 CZAS TRWANIA (SCEPTER): 5/6/7 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 60/50/40 MANA: 0 |-| Ekwipunek Porady *Pamiętaj, że umiejętność Aphotic Shield może usunąć ogłuszenie i spowolnienie z celu; można tego użyć, by uratować sojuszników od śmierci. Ciekawostki *Tytuł Abaddona, Władca Avernus, jest odniesieniem do słynnego krateru we 35px|Włochy Włoszech, co było, w czasach starożytnych, uważane za wejście do podziemi. Ta strona zawiera treści z dota2.com Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie na siłę Kategoria:Postacie wręcz Kategoria:Postacie mrocznych Kategoria:Postacie support Kategoria:Postacie durable Kategoria:Postacie carry